


Wedding night

by JadziaLavellan



Series: May Our Fates Intertwine [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLavellan/pseuds/JadziaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You don’t have to do that. I know it is not easy for you… Look, we can wait, I can wait.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr sent me a drabble meme: No. 24 “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” for Laineth and Alistair.
> 
> So I combined this sentence and my half written ‘Wedding night’… Now… Smut Alert!
> 
>  
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly give me some feedback, or opinions/advice/criticism/thoughts/questions…

(Kingsway, 9:35 Dragon)

 

Laineth sat on the edge their Marriage bed, she was more than nervous.

 

That’s it, her wedding night. She had imagined it, long time ago, as she was still the rose of Highever, the young and innocent lady Cousland. If… well, there is no ‘if’ in the life.

 

The reality was full of pain and bitterness.

 

Still, she thanked Maker, for giving her a chance to meet Alistair.

 

She went deep in her thoughts, as she heard door closed, she nearly jumped up.

 

‘Laineth? Are you alright?’ Alistair went to his wife, sat down next to her.

 

‘Y… Yes, of course!’ She grasped the fabric of her wedding dress tight in her hands.

 

No no no no no, stop thinking about the past! Think about HIM. You are safe! You are his wife! You are with HIM! And now, you will let it happen! You love him! You trust him!

 

‘I think you are just going to tear your dress apart.’ Alistair chuckled.

 

Laineth dropped her head slightly, the decision was made. She turned her face toward Alistair, her expression was so serious, like someone who is going to sacrifice herself.

 

Alistair stared at her incomprehensibly, saw her cupped his cheeks and pressed a ‘kiss’ on his lips. Her body was stiff, her lips shivered. Few seconds later, she broke the ‘kiss’ up, ‘Sorry. I…’ she walked to window and buried her face in her hand.

 

He followed her. ‘It’s OK, Laineth, you don’t have to do that. I know it is not easy for you… Look, we can wait, I can wait.’

 

Alistair pulled her in his arms, patted gently on her back.

 

In his embrace she calmed down slowly. She could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, and his scent, his tender love… He was the only light in her dark memories, and now, her husband.

 

She gathered her courage and kissed the side of his neck. It was only a small kiss. Alistair felt the damp on his skin, her breath tickled.

 

‘Laineth…’

 

She stopped him with her lips. Soft, sweet and shyly this time. She nibbled on his lips, tongue traced the edges of his lips, invited him. In the short breathing break, Alistair cornered her against the wall, his hand struck on the thick plank.

 

‘Do you know what you are doing? Are you sure about it?’ he couldn’t help to ask, he cared about her, cherished their brand-new marriage. He would never urge her into something she was not ready with.

 

Laineth wiped his lower lip with her thumb. ‘You’re my husband, and you’re the only one I trust to do this. Now, will you kiss me or not?’

 

Alistair answered with a passionate open mouth kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth, found hers, then sucked gently on the tip of her sweet tongue, a moan came deep from his throat. His hands slipped down to her lower back, rubbing on her curve. Laineth could feel his erected part against her lower abdomen.

 

They didn’t stop kissing while she led him to the bed. Lips only parted unwillingly, as her ankles hit the foot of the bed. They stared at each other in the eyes. Found the same passion and desire.

 

Clothes became an encumbrance. Alistair put her on the bed and began to take off his tunic. Laineth watched him adoringly. His body was so firm, muscles tightened and relaxed with his moves, brown skin glimmered in the light of fire. He blushed as he took off his trousers, even the tips of his ears were red.

 

She sat up, tried to open the bottoms on her back, but the last two was out of her reach. He came to help. She heard the sound as he swallowed hard and she could nearly feel the heat of his gaze on her. As she freed herself from her dress, Alistair gasped shocked. Her back was full of old, hideous whip scars… Indelible marks of shame. She felt embarrassed and reached one hand out for the bed sheet to cover herself again. Alistair caught her hand.

 

‘I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean to…’

 

‘They are ugly,’ her other hand covered the scar on her face, ‘as I am…’

 

‘No! Please don’t say that!’ Alistair gripped both her hands, ‘You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.’

 

He embraced her from behind, gave her soft kisses on the back of her neck.

 

‘So… just how many women have you seen?’ Laineth asked with a smile, small and naughty.

 

Alistair pushed her onto the bed, ‘I have seen countless women, but… oh maker…’ he removed her breast band, and the view in front of him was just stunning.

 

‘Alistair…’

 

‘Laineth… my love…’ He murmured against her nipple, then cover it with his mouth, sucked it.

 

She panted heavily, wondered how her body reacted to him so far, to his kiss and his touch. After all the darkest memories and experiences, she still COULD feel safe and aroused. She needed him. She wanted him. Only him.

 

She guided him to kneel between her legs. There is no doubt, no struggle, not any more. Alistair followed her lead, squeezed his member slowly into her body. She gasped, she was expecting pain and uncomfortness, but there was none. He slipped completely into her, she felt only the fullness and satisfaction.

 

Alistair froze as he saw the tear in her eyes. ‘Did I hurt you?’ he asked nervously.

 

'No, no, Alistair.’ she wiped tears away, 'It’s just… I… have never thought this could feel… good…’

 

He kissed the tip of her nose. 'That’s because what we are doing here and now, is called making love. Laineth, I love you…'


End file.
